Some current solutions related to extracting wave power utilize the tension force of a cable or chain created when a floating water displacement body is lifted by a wave while being tied by a cable to another body fixed on the bottom. Additionally, in some other current solutions, a floating water displacement body can be anchored by a cable to a rotating reel mounted on the bottom of the water reservoir while the floating water displacement body is riding waves. As the cable unwinds from the reel, it can cause a technological working machine connected to the reel via a gearbox to rotate, thereby generating power. The technological working machine may include an electric power generator, a desalinization plant of reverse osmosis, and a pump.
However, the current solutions do not allow harvesting of the wave energy offshore in large open sea areas with greater depths, where wave energy is maximal.